Airship (termin)
'' z Final Fantasy IV. Statek ten bardzo przypomina drewnianą łódź z masztami, posiada przy tym skrzydła oraz pewną ilość śmigieł.]] Airship (statek powietrzny, sterowiec) |Hikūtei|latająca łódź}} to powracający element serii Final Fantasy, goszczący niemal w każdej grze. Tak jak sugeruje ich nazwa, statki powietrzne są rodzajem środka transportu powietrznego. Ich wygląd znacząco się różni pomiędzy grami. Wykorzystanie '' jest w stanie podróżować w przestrzeni kosmicznej.]] Gracz otrzymuje dostęp do statku powietrznego przeważnie w połowie lub pod koniec rozgrywki, dzięki czemu może zwiedzać cały świat gry, co pozwala na robienie dalszych postępów w fabule oraz ułatwione odwiedzanie poznanych wcześniej miejsc. Uzyskiwanie wolnego dostępu do statku powietrznego jest najczęściej ważnym wydarzeniem w fabule i pozwala na rozpoczęcie wielu nowych zadań pobocznych. W zależności od gry, statki powietrzne mogą być w powszechnym użyciu na świecie, lub to gracz może być ich jedynym użytkownikiem. Niektóre gry, w których są one częstym widokiem (np. Final Fantasy XII), zapewniają graczowi dostęp do usług transportowych wykorzystujących statki powietrzne. Usługi te narzucają jednak znacznie większe ograniczenia w porównaniu do możliwości wyboru przez gracza dowolnego celu. Sposób, w jaki gracz kontroluje statki powietrzne różni się w zależności od gry. W tytułach do Final Fantasy V włącznie, gracz może sterować statkiem powietrznym tylko w czterech kierunkach, za wyjątkiem remake'a Final Fantasy IV na Nintendo DS, który daje możliwość poruszania się w ośmiu kierunkach. Od Final Fantasy VI do Final Fantasy IX gracz może latać w trzech wymiarach, co daje możliwość skręcania, opadania i wzlatywania w dowolnym kierunku. Od Final Fantasy X aż do Final Fantasy XII nie można ręcznie sterować statkiem powietrznym. W zamian za to, kiedy wejdzie się na pokład, wyświetlona zostaje mapa, na której pokazane są dostępne cele. Po wybraniu jednego z nich następuje natychmiastowe przeniesienie do danego miejsca. W pierwszych dwóch tytułach w statkach powietrznych nie znajdowały się żadne dodatkowe udogodnienia, pojazdy te służyły wyłącznie do skrócenia czasu podróży. Począwszy od Final Fantasy III, w statkach powietrznych często znajdują się sklepy, Punkty Zapisu, a także łóżka lub różnego rodzaju urządzenia lecznicze dla drużyny. W statkach powietrznych w Final Fantasy VI można znaleźć stoły do gry w ruletkę i kość, gracz nie może jednak z nich skorzystać. Począwszy od Final Fantasy VI, grywalne postacie znajdujące się poza aktywną drużyną często przesiadują w statku powietrznym. Charakterystyka '' zbudowany przez Lunarian.]] Często postacią zajmującą się statkiem powietrznym jest postać o imieniu Cid, na przykład Cid Highwind i statek Highwind w Final Fantasy VII, lub Cid Pollendina i Enterprise w Final Fantasy IV. W zależności od gry, Cid może być twórcą albo po prostu właścicielem statku powietrznego. Poza Cidem, statki powietrzne są często tworzone przez starożytne cywilizacje i muszą zostać uruchomione ponownie przez gracza, tak jak ma to miejsce w pierwszym Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VIII i Final Fantasy X. Niektóre statki powietrzne służą także do innych rodzajów transportu poza lotem. Statek z Final Fantasy V potrafi nie tylko latać, lecz także pływać po powierzchni wody niczym zwykła łódź, w razie potrzeby może nawet zastąpić łódź podwodną. Ragnarok oraz Lunar Whale nadają się do podróży w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Enterprise w Final Fantasy IV otrzymuje w pewnym momencie uchwyt do przenoszenia Poduszkowca. W Final Fantasy VII statek powietrzny może służyć do transportu chocobo. Do statku Highwind można też wsiąść, jadąc na grzbiecie tego stworzenia. W niektórych grach latające potwory mogą atakować statek powietrzny, a walki odbywają się wtedy na głównym pokładzie. Po raz pierwszy coś takiego miało miejsce w Final Fantasy III; przeciwnicy mogą tu atakować drużynę na pokładzie podczas podróży po niektórych kontynentach. Od tego momentu w większości gier pojawiają się walki, które mają miejsce na pokładach statków powietrznych. W Final Fantasy IV Cecil musi walczyć z potworami, które atakują oddział Red Wings na pokładzie statku powietrznego. W Final Fantasy VIII walczy się z Propagatorami wewnątrz statku Ragnarok (a nie na zewnętrznym pokładzie, jak w przypadku większości gier), podczas gdy w Final Fantasy XII i Revenant Wings, walki odbywają się zarówno wewnątrz, jak i na zewnątrz statków powietrznych. W Final Fantasy VI, VII oraz X zdarzają się pełne walki z bossami na pokładach głównych. Źródła energii statków powietrznych są tak samo zróżnicowane, jak same pojazdy - Lunar Whale jest zasilany przez Kryształy, Highwind przez energię Mako, a w Final Fantasy IX wszystkie statki powietrzne za wyjątkiem serii Hilda Garde Namiestnika Cida są napędzane przez Mgłę. Statki powietrzne w Final Fantasy XII są przeważnie zasilane przez niebowe kamienie (skystones), lecz w niektórych przypadkach również przez nethicite, przy czym różnicą jest, że niebowe kamienie nie działają w strefach Jagd, co uniemożliwia takim statkom przelot przez te tereny, podczas gdy pojazdy zasilane przez nethicite są pozbawione tej wady. W większości gier nie ma jednak żadnych wzmianek na temat źródeł energii statków powietrznych. Wygląd '' przypomina wyglądem sterowce.]] We wcześniejszych odsłonach statki powietrzne przypominają wyglądem drewniane łodzie, takie jak karak lub galeon, przy czym posiadają dodatkowo śmigła, które unoszą je w podobny sposób, jak w przypadku helikopterów. Ułożone pionowo po bokach śmigła umożliwiają unoszenie się w powietrzu, a rotory, znajdujące się przy dziobie lub rufie służą do manewrowania i napędu. Statki powietrzne mogą również posiadać na bokach skrzydła, żeby zapewnić dodatkową siłę nośną. Podsumowując, pojazdy te są zwyczajnymi łodziami, do których dołączono skrzydła i śmigła, stąd dosłowna nazwa "statek powietrzny". Statki tego rodzaju występują głównie we wcześniejszych grach Final Fantasy, lecz można je spotkać także w nowszych tytułach, takich jak Final Fantasy XI. Statki powietrzne innego rodzaju, widziane w nielicznych odsłonach serii, przypominają i czasami zachowują się jak prawdziwe sterowce. Do takich należą dwa statki z Final Fantasy VI: Blackjack i Falcon, a także Highwind z Final Fantasy VII. Falcon i Blackjack są dużymi zeppelinami, które składają się z dużych balonów, na których zawieszone są właściwe statki powietrzne. Śmigła zapewniające ciąg znajdują się zarówno na balonie, jak i statku. Tak jak w przypadku prawdziwych sterowców, Highwind wykorzystuje cumy do "lądowania", przez co pozostaje uniesiony w powietrzu, będąc jednak zakotwiczonym. .]] W nowszych grach statki powietrzne przyjęły postać bardziej zaawansowanych technicznie. W ich wyglądzie można się doszukać cech znanych z gatunków takich, jak science fiction, steampunk oraz fantastyka (np. ''Ragnarok z Final Fantasy VIII, Fahrenheit z Final Fantasy X i Galbana z Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings). Ograniczenia Statki powietrzne zapewniają szybszy i prostszy sposób na podróż po świecie gry, dając możliwość przemierzenia dużych odległości bez napotykania przeciwników. Niektóre obszary kluczowe dla fabuły są całkowicie niedostępne bez pomocy tych pojazdów. Większość statków powietrznych może jednak lądować tylko na określonym terenie, zwykle polach. Lądowanie w górach, na pustyni lub w lesie jest przeważnie niemożliwe. W Final Fantasy III statek Enterprise może lądować tylko na wodzie, ponieważ początkowo był on zwykłą łodzią. Gdy jakieś obszary są niedostępne dla statku powietrznego, konieczna może być podróż piesza lub na chocobo. W Final Fantasy X i Final Fantasy XII, gracz nie może dowolnie sterować swoim statkiem, więc takie ograniczenia nie wystepują. W zależności od gry, statki powietrzne mogą mieć również inne ograniczenia. W Final Fantasy III żaden statek nie może przelecieć nad górami, za wyjątkiem Invincible, który jednak jest w stanie pokonać tylko pomniejsze górki. W Final Fantasy IV statek Falcon początkowo nie posiada możliwości lotu nad magmą, dopóki nie zostanie przebudowany. Z kolei Lunar Whale nie może dostać się do Podziemia, ponieważ jest zbyt duży, żeby przedostać się przez krater. W Final Fantasy IX statki powietrzne są powszechne, jednak ponieważ wszystkie są napędzane Mgłą, to mogą działać tylko we Mglistym Kontynencie. W Final Fantasy XII statki są zasilane przez kamienie niebowe, które nie działają w strefach Jagd, czyniąc te tereny niedostępnymi dla takich pojazdów. Tetra Master Podobizna statku powietrznego pojawia się na jednej z kart do gry Tetra Master w Final Fantasy IX. Jego wygląd opiera się na statku bez nazwy z Final Fantasy V. Zobacz także *Lista statków powietrznych *Łódź en:Airship (Term) fr:Aéronefs Kategoria:Środki transportu